


Not Hard To Say At All

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, married sherlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Inspired by thisisartbylexie’s latest Sherlolly 30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 7: Staring into each other’s eyes. “There’s nothing that Sherlock finds sexier than having Molly prove him wrong.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65
Collections: Flash Fics





	Not Hard To Say At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/gifts).



> Link to the art:  
> https://sherlolly-fan-art.tumblr.com/post/644394197513879552/sherlolly-30-day-otp-challenge-day-7-staring

"So, Mrs. Holmes-"

"Doctor Holmes, if you please! As this little debate is in a professional capacity." Molly's eyes twinkled.

"So, Doctor Holmes," Sherlock corrected himself smoothly as he continued to gaze happily into his wife's eyes. "Your theory was correct and mine was…not."

"Wrong," Molly corrected. When he raised a questioning eyebrow, she giggled a little. "Not, you're wrong. Not about my theory being correct. But you were wrong. Your theory was wrong. Is it really so hard to say, Mr. Holmes?"

He smiled, leaned closer. "Not. At. All," he replied, making each word its own sentence. "I. Was. Wrong."

"Say it again," Molly said huskily.

"I," Sherlock said, punctuating each word with a kiss, "was. Wrong. You. Were. Right. And," he added with a twinkle of his own, "I find that just a little bit sexy, Mrs. Holmes."

Molly let him kiss her one last time before shooing him out of the lab - but that kiss let him know just how appreciative she was of the compliment, and he looked forward to their evening together even more than usual.


End file.
